Nagisa's Diary
by Tamaralol
Summary: Just a typical day at Iwatobi, except Nagisa's a little embarrassed.
1. Lunch

Reigisa Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Today was such a long school day (all of my classes were super boring) though there was this one girl who kept telling me how cool I was. Normally, that would have been the highlight of my school day, but as soon as the bell for lunch went, Rei was leaning against the classroom doorframe. That would have been cool if our teacher hadn't scolded him for interrupting our class. He turned red and everything!

Eventually, the teacher let us go and I was greeted with a warm cuddle. Apparently the swim club had a meeting and we had to go. I was kinda hoping I'd have lunch with Rei and Rei only.

"What's the deal with your old friend?" Rei asked. "You know the one that came back from Australia?" I guess nobody told him. Why I didn't tell him sooner: I don't know.

"Rin's just a dude from our old swim team. Have you spoken to Haru-chan about it?" And that concluded that conversation. I know Rei. He'd get secretly jealous about this 'mysterious' boy from our childhood. It's better to leave Haru-chan and Mako-chan to deal with it.

For lunch, I made us both bento. Turns out, so did he! We met up with Mako-chan and Haru-chan by the pool. Needless to say, Haru-chan was already in the water. Much to my disappointment, Rei wasn't going in the pool until afterschool.

With Rei being Rei he went straight in with his questions regarding Rin. Haru-chan started saying stuff about Rin-chan and Rei looked lost. Of course, Mako-chan was listening intently. But Rei just fiddled with his glasses. I couldn't stop staring at him.

Mako-chan shouted my name and then I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Was I really looking at Rei long enough to bring attention to myself? Anyway, I got out of it by being my typical loli-shota self. According to Mako-chan, I was "staring immensely at Rei-chan". Pfft! No way would I get caught!

He went on and then Haru-chan joined in whilst Rei went to the vending machine to get us drinks. Turns out I was caught. Kou-chan overheard the whole conversation and apparently she knew it all along. I wonder if Rei knows it…


	2. Thoughts

Jeez I know it's been a while: I'm not at all used to keeping a diary. Excuses aside, I would like to update you. Feelings are getting stronger. Rei is getting cuter. I am failing my classes.

All I can think of is his stupid nerdy face. Throughout science I imagine Rei being amazed yet focused at the same time as we learn about hydrodynamics (and feeling slightly thrilled about the homework). In maths class I hear Rei in the back of my mind telling me how important this equation is, but that method is more efficient blah blah blah.

Having someone so clever constantly in my head should be motivational. However, all I want to do is day dream and then write stories and doodle - all the way through English class of course! I never leave my pieces of art in plain sight, but one time I was caught. My teacher thought that a phone call with my parents would encourage me to be more productive. Luckily, my parents just assumed Rei was a girl so the whole thing was shrugged off as a "schoolboy crush". Jeez do I have a _schoolboy _crush!

I'm not sure if I'll completely rule out girls, but to be honest, I'm not really interested. Gou-chan is nice, but she is only a friend and I don't really dig her muscle obsession (but I could surely satisfy it right?) Plus, I don't want any trouble with the Mikoshiba brothers! Rei is the only one for me.

Why is that dork so intelligent?He'd never go out with an idiot like me :( Our only common interest is the swimming club, and he seems to be more concerned with Haru-chan and his technique than me. Sounds like it's a one way relationship, but I have a feeling that it's not. Whenever I'm with him, I don't know - I feel something. From the inside, you know? Like my belly or something. Maybe I'm just hungry. Hold on diary, I'm going to get some food to test that theory.

Yeah, no I was just hungry. I still wish I could be with him though.


	3. After School

ReigisaCH2

After that confrontation, he was all I could think about. During my English class I made doodles of us. The words around it were written in English, so it kinda counts as work, right? I hope my mum doesn't find out!

The end of school bell was ringing and at lunch I said I'd meet Rei outside of his class. I was two seconds away from bro-fisting Rei when I caught sight of my hands. Rei + Nagisa = 4EVA? Really? Even though it was too late, defensively, I dodged his friendly fist and ran to the bathroom. I bumped into Haru-chan whilst he was getting changed into his swimsuit. Great. Mako-chan materialised at the sinks and burst out laughing upon seeing my hands. He suggested that I washed them; why did I have to use Sharpie?!

Unfortunately, Rei walked in on this intimate moment. Without making eye contact he recited the classic line: 'we need to talk'. I couldn't see his face due to his ridiculously adorable megane actions.

Mako-chan shrugged with a smile and Haru-chan sighed. I ran out after him. Hot tears were streaming down his face. Just kidding, the high speed chase caused us both to start sweating. Involuntarily I began explaining what Mako-chan was doing, as if I was caught cheating!

Rei wasn't speaking so I sat down next to him and put my arm around him. I thought I'd make light of the situation and share my thoughts. The second I mentioned 'it's as if we're dating' he went bright red! I couldn't breathe. He was adorable! I couldn't resist: I went in for the kiss.

This certainly shocked him more than what I said as a joke. He struggled for breath at first, but we slipped into the rhythm with things. It was so hot outside which made our faces stick. Apart from that, it was AWESOME! The heat became so much that we stopped kissing, but I rested my head on his shoulder.

Kou-chan walked by and noticed Rei's stunned face. I don't know why, but I was feeling nervous. I wonder if she saw much else. She asked if everything was alright and, to my surprise, Rei answered instantly. "Everything is beautiful!" I'll never forget those words. Our first kiss: 'beautiful'.


End file.
